A shift stage to improve driver's perceptibility is displayed on an electronic shift lever. For example, a shift stage is displayed on a cluster or on an indicator, a warning sound is sent out to a specific stage, and the like.
When the shift stage is displayed on the cluster, the shift stage is displayed in an instrument panel of a vehicle with the numbers, the characters and the like. When the shift stage is displayed on the indicator, an increase or decrease of the shift stage is displayed by using the indicator. When the warning sound is sent out to the specific stage, a specific sound is outputted such as beep.
However, drivers with disabilities such as hearing or visual sensory organ, etc., it is difficult or impossible to percept the shift stage by the above examples.